The present invention relates to a multiplex system and, more particularly, to a multiplex optical transmission system wherein electrical signals are converted to optical signals for transmission to various receivers over low loss glass fibers with large bandwidths and small diameters.
Heretofore, in transmitting signals such as video, digital and audio or analog signals, very large, shielded copper cables were required. Often times these cables were drawn through underground conduit systems requiring manholes at spaced intervals as well as requiring a high degree of maintenance to minimize electrolysis and other environmental effects.
Another problem with such large cables is encountered in pulling or drawing the cables through the conduit. Such in itself is very expensive and difficult. Furthermore, copper cables wherein signals are transmitted thereover in the form of electrical signals are susceptible to interference by lightning and other electrical and environmental conditions. This requires expensive and extensive shielding of the cables. Moreover, normally these cables were of a low bandwidth and are non-linear over this bandwidth.